Nunca es demasiado tarde
by Navi the fairy
Summary: ¡Yephs! La guerra entre las pandillas de jovenes rebeldes, está cada vez peor. Es el turno de Katara de huir, pero inesperadamente hay un salvador que cautivará su curiosidad. Buscará la forma de saber quién es... ¡Zutara! ¡2 capitulo arriba! n.n
1. Entre bandas

nn ¡Hi, a todos! Bueno, pues antes que nada me presento. Soy Navi, hace tiempo que escribo Fanfics pero no me he adentrado mucho a los de tipo anime y esas cosas. Por lo cual esta vez decidí publicar un Fanfic sobre esta serie, ¬¬ la cual no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, solamente es que me encanta mucho ¡Es tan cute! Soy fánatica del Zutara. Además, mi Fanfic consistirá en algún tipo de UA ((Universo Alterno)) Es decir, situaremos a los personajes de Avatar en nuestra época y lo más probable es que sea Zutara para complacerlos. Espero les agrade el Fanfic, por favor dejen review, me gustaría mucho saber sus comentarios… ¡Gracias! nn Bien, vayamos al Fanfic.

**Avatar: Last Airbender** no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá TT ¡Demonios! Solo me conforma con escribir este Fanfic nn… Aunque desearía que Zuko fuera mió, es tan sexy xD

"**Nunca es demasiado tarde"**

**Capitulo 1:** **_Entre bandas._**

Un golpe.

Otro golpe y más gritos.

Ese era el ambiente que se vivía en aquel lugar, en las oscuras y tormentosas calles de esa ciudad. La gente vivía como quería, la calle no era segura y los adolescentes, marcaban su vida como querían. El temor era vivido día a día, y la inseguridad creía considerablemente. Todo gracias a esos _poderes_. Esos _poderes_ que marcaban la separación de razas y bandas… En la actualidad, había gente que contaba con poderes extraordinarios, eran dones… o simplemente era la marca del final de su trágico destino. Gente que podía dominar los elementos como quisiera. _Agua. Fuego. Tierra. Viento_. Elementos que marcan el inicio o fin de mcuhas cosas. Pero como siempre sucedía, la rivalidad entre estas bandas a veces propasaba los límites requeridos.

-­¡Agua!

-¡Fuego!

Siempre distintos y siempre rivales. Así se vivía entre las bandas de aquella ciudad y así se combatía entre ellas. Grupos diferentes con pensamientos nada ocurrentes. Jamás podían estar juntos estas bandas, así era la regla y la rivalidad entre ellas desde hace tiempo. Bandas conformadas por jóvenes que ya habían abandonado sus sueños hace tiempo, y que nada les importaba en este mundo. Nada que no fuera acabar uno contra otro. La sociedad jamás pudo criar bien a este tipo de jóvenes, la sociedad nunca pudo prestarles la atención necesaria y la sociedad era la que pagaba los destrozos que llegaban a hacer estos alocados jóvenes.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- gritó alguien más al momento que dirigirle la mirada al chico de ojos azulados enfrente suyo, su cabello café y su piel morena contrastaron en aquella noche. Miró hacia atrás suyo esquivando con agilidad una patada que era dirigida hacia su costilla derecha, cayó al suelo por algún tropezón que el destino había querido que diera. Gruñó por lo bajo al momento de girar sobre el pavimento de aquella calle y golpear las piernas de su atacante con las suyas.

-¡Lárguense de aquí idiotas! ¡Este territorio nos pertenece!- gritó algún chico de aquel grupo de jóvenes que se mantenían en las calles. Al parecen cada banda no tenia limites, pero se podían diferenciar uno con otro debido a sus vestimentas. Azul y Rojo. Agua y Fuego. Hoy era alguno de esos días en que esas dos bandas se encontraban nuevamente peleando por sus propios objetivos, pero uno en común también. _Territorio_. Así era como se vivía en aquel lugar, donde cada banda marcaba su territorio, querían ser reconocidas que nadie se atreviera a desafiarlas ni inmutarlas-

-Eso lo veremos- alguien más contestó al momento de lanzarse sobre aquel grupo de jóvenes, dio un salto y después otro más al momento de colocar sus manos sobre el pavimento de la calle, una llamarada de fuego salio de ellas mientras se extendían por todas partes hasta los pies del grupo de los otros jóvenes.

-¡Agua Control!- gritaron los demás al momento de hacer pequeñas esferas de entre su manos para contraatacar. No se dejarían tan fácilmente, y nunca se rendirían ante la banda del Fuego y mucho menos dejarían que tomaran sus territorios… ¡No sin antes pelear!

Y de nuevo aquel chico de ojos azules corrió con agilidad entre el campo de batalla, no importaban los sexos y ni siquiera su posición económica, cualquiera que entrara a ese lugar estaba involucrado en ese tipo de peleas. Esquivó con destreza una pequeña llamarada de fuego que paso cerca de su pie, se giró encontrándose con un chico alto y de tez blanca con ojos verdes detrás suyo, una sonrisa sarcástica adorno su rostro mientras le miraba. El moreno simplemente se colocó en posición de ataque, sacando de entre sus ropas una pequeña navaja, tal vez él no podía manejar ese tipo de elementos pero eso no significaba que fuera malo en combate…

El joven al cual pertenecía a la banda de Fuego se lanzó contra el moreno, primero convocando su poder para lanzar varias llamas contra él. Pero algo mal salio, aquel moreno era rápido y no sé dejaba intimidar por nada. Una patada salia por los aires dándole justamente en la cara deteniendo su ataque del fuego al instante, su cabeza golpeó contra el duro asfalto de la calle al momento de caer. Y una mano se colocó sobre su cuello mientras un par de ojos azulados brillaban en la oscuridad. Un navaja se alzo en el aire mientras era algo amenazante para su vida.

-Despídete idiota…- y antes de que diera el golpe final, un sonido les hizo tener a todos. Una patrulla de policía se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Un momento de silencio de apodero entre las dos bandas mientras detenían sus ataques. El barrio en el cual se encontraban peleando había quedado más sucio y en mal estado de lo que estaba antes debido a la pelea. Comenzaron a correr mientras escuchaban el ruido de las patrullas de policía acercarse rápidamente. Agua y Feugo volverían a encontrarse, no había duda. Pero por lo pronto, era necesario salir de ese lugar rápidamente antes de ser atrapados por la policía e ir a prisión. Era ilegal y lo sabían, el usar sus poderes para peleas callejeras o ese tipo de cosas… Pero así era su vida y no la cambiarían fácilmente.

El joven moreno apresuró su carrera escuchando como las patrullas de policía estacionaban sus carros con firmeza en aquel lugar. Varios policías salieron de sus vehículos rodeando algunos jóvenes que no tuvieron tanta suerte para huir de ahí. Sus ojos azules rodaron por aquellas oscuras calles de ese barrio, varios de sus camaradas corrían a su lado. A lo lejos, de otro lado de la calle había una especie de callejón del cual una reja atravesaba por en medio. Si lograban brincarla y pasar por otras calles perderían de vista aquellos policías. El moreno apresuró su paso corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Cruzaron la calle con agilidad, el tiempo corría en contra suya.

Y una pared de tierra apareció enfrente suyo obstruyéndoles el paso. Sus miradas vieron aquella enorme pared de tierra que se alzaba sobre el pavimento de aquella calle. Los policías les habían dado alcance. Y una pared de de tierra obstruía su camino para librarse de ahí. Estaban acorralados por lo cual el grupo de jóvenes se giraron, llegando a ver a un grupo de policías que se mantenían firmes desde el otro lado de la calle. Colocaron un pie sobre el suelo al momento de alzar sus manos. Si esos chicos querían jugar rudo, ellos les darían una lección.

-¡Tierra Control!- gritaron varios policías al momento de crear varias columnas más de tierra alrededor de los chicos, formando alguna especie de capullos para encerrarlos. No había salida, los tenían atrapados…

**-WºWºWºWºWºWºWºWº-**

Cambio de nueva cuenta el canal de televisión mientras dejaba salir un bostezo. Sus ojos azulados apenas si se podían mantener abiertos, no era muy tarde pero estaba verdaderamente cansada como para estar más tiempo despierta. Con lentitud colocó una mano sobre el sillón mientras recargaba parte de su mejilla derecha sobre su mano. 11:45 p.m era la hora que indicaba el reloj que estaba sobre aquella repisa, con algunos adornos de casa más. La chica de no más de 16 años de edad suspiró con preocupación aun cambiándole de canal al televisor. Decidió entonces dejarle en cualquier canal, de todas formas no le prestaba demasiada atención que digamos.

Un ruido le sobresaltó al momento de dar un pequeño brinquito en su lugar. Alzo su vista la chica hasta colocarla sobre la puerta principal de su casa. Bajo de su asiento al momento de ir hasta la puerta, no si antes acomodar ligeramente su trenza detrás de su espalda pues estaba algo irregular. Le dio vuelta a la perilla encontrándose con un chico de tez morena y ojos azules del otro lado, tenia varios raspones en su cara y un hilito de sangre salía de su boca. No dijo nada, solamente empujó la puerta con algo de brusquedad haciendo a un lado a la chica para entrar a la casa. Ella frunció el ceño mientras le miraba de mala gana.

-¡Sokka!- le gritó al ver como el chico caminaba con pereza hasta su habitación- ¡Estas herido!- y tratando de darle alcance corrió hasta su hermano, pero observó como él se giraba de mala gana y le echaba mirada amenazante.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- gritó de mala forma mientras murmuraba un par de cosas más, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras que su hermana estaba a esas horas molestándole y diciéndole no sé qué cosas… No estaba de humor para escucharla. Hace tan solo unas horas una patrulla de policías le había perseguido por varias calles de la ciudad para atraparlo, pero por suerte no fue así ya que se había escabullido con agilidad. Había logrado escapar pero no tan ileso como creía que lo haría, tenía algunos raspones en su cara y en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, sobre consecuencia de haber corrido y el haber saltado con apuros un par de bardas por el vecindario.

Y siguió caminando, al fondo su hermana le miraba con tristeza. Sokka siempre había sido testarudo y rebelde, como su abuela le decía. Siempre alejado de los demás y sin tratar de obedecer a alguien. Tal vez, el haber crecido sin ninguna figura materna y paterna como se debía la había cambia su vida. Vivian con su abuela desde hace muchos años, su padre era un gran abogado pero pocas veces estaba con ellos. Siempre viajando de lugares a otros, que pocas veces convivía con la familia pero eso no significaba que no les importara. Cada cierto tiempo les enviaba dinero a su abuela y para ellos para mantener a la familia. Su madre había muerto hace años, cuando apenas Sokka contaba con 9 años de edad y ella con escasos 8 años cumplidos.

La ciudad en donde vivían no era muy segura, pero suponiendo que su abuela había pasado la mayor parte de su vida ahí no era excusa para cambiarse a otra ciudad. Recuerdos que su abuela quería conservar, tal vez por eso aun seguían en esa peligrosa ciudad. Sokka se volvió un rebelde, consiguiendo tal vez las amistades no tan convenientes para su futuro. Él era un chico sarcástico y sobre todo orgulloso, tal fue la forma en que se identifico con aquellas amistades en las calles de esa peligrosa ciudad. Siempre causando destrozos o involucrándose en peleas que más de una vez lo pusieron el peligro. Por su parte, su hermana era más tranquila que Sokka. Katara, quién apenas contaba con 16 años de edad y era un año menor que Sokka. Eran hermanos y a simple vista se podía ver. Ambos de piel morena y hermosos ojos azules como su madre, cabello chocolateado como su abuela pero de diferentes personalidades claro.

Katara a veces era algo gruñona y mandona, pero se había echo así por que su abuela le había inculcado el "_No dejes que ningún hombre dome de ti pequeña_". Tal vez para algunos no era el mejor consejo, pero el vivir en esa ciudad peligrosa desde hace varios años, a veces a uno le obligaba a tomar medidas serias. Ya fuera para defenderse, claro. Katara era linda pero no por eso se dejaba domar con facilidad, usualmente peleaba con su hermano. ¿La razón? Es que simplemente le molestaba que aun su hermano siguiera en ese tipo de bandas extrañas, de las cuales solo le conseguían problemas y preocupaciones para su abuela y para ella.

Aquí en su barrio no eran bienvenidos aquellos que pertenecían al grupo "Fuego" ¿La razón? Tendría cada quién sus pandillas sus razones o es que simplemente, no se soportaban ni en pintura. Sokka había crecido con aquel grupo que se llamaba "Agua". Grupo grande de jóvenes de su edad que a veces utilizaban sus dones para hacer trifulcas en la ciudad, rebeldes claro, pero ciertamente lo hacían cuando les provocaban en verdad. Tal vez era por eso, que no soportaban a los arrogantes del Fuego, que siempre les buscaban peleas y discusiones en cualquier parte que se encontraran. Sokka no nació con aquel extraño don de manejar el agua como su abuela o como su hermana Katara. Simplemente se enseño de la forma más ruda en la calle de cómo tenían que defenderse de bravucones que siempre le buscaban. Katara jamás quizo meterse en esas peleas, a pesar de tener el don de hacer "agua control". Simplemente, pensaba que nada de eso debía ser utilizado hasta que realmente lo necesitara de verdad. Por eso jamás estaba de acuerdo en que su hermano se metiera en peleas sin sentido ¿Todo por querer saber quién era mejor? No tenía sentido, según ella.

Y la noche paso sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, ya el reloj despertador sonaba en sus habitaciones. Katara fue la primera en despertarse, golpeando ligeramente la alarma del despertador para apagarla. Suspiró cansada mientras retiraba las mantas de su cuerpo, limpio un poco sus ojos mientras retiraba algunas lagañas de ahí… Había estado llorando anoche, le había preocupado de nuevo su hermano, y el muy tonto jamás entendía. Miró despistadamente el reloj despertador mientras corría hasta el baño no sin antes tomar su ropa escolar. Era Lunes, como odiaba los Lunes y sobre todo por que ese día era uno de los más calurosas posibles.

Terminó de ducharse y ahora se encontraba tomando su desayuno que la abuela le había echo, miró a un lado suyo mientras apenas Sokka se sentaba en la mesa. La abuela le miró, notando los pequeños moretones y raposees en el chico… No dijo nada, ya sabia como era él. No podía regañarlo pues sabía que una estúpida pelea sin sentido se haría ahí y simplemente estaba cansada de siempre decirle al chico que iba por mal camino. Le dio su "Buenos días hijo" y le sirvió su desayuno. Ya Katara salía de la su casa despidiéndose de su abuela anunciándole que ya se iba al Instituto.

A los pocos minutos se encontraba caminado por las peligrosas calles de aquella ciudad. Suspiró cansada mientras acomodaba ligeramente su faltada azul de tablones y su blusa blanca. Odiaba los uniformes de aquel Instituto, no era su tipo pero era obligatorio llevarlos. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido, simplemente con una trenza. La adolescencia en esos tiempos era fuerte, por lo cual muchas de las jovencitas "florecían" es decir, comenzaban a ponerse más hermosas de lo que eran antes. Una de ellas había sido Katara, por lo cual su hermano Sokka de ser uno de los más bravucones del Instituto recelaba como gato a su hermana, que ningún tipo de idiota se le acercara antes de poder pasar por su inspección de "golpes"…

Ningún idiota.

-¡Hola Katara!- saludó alguien a sus espaldas muy de cerca, cosa que la chica dio un pequeño saltito mientras accidentalmente dejaba caer sus libros al suelo, los cuales apenas iba sacar del casillero.

-Jet…- murmuró la chica mirándole con algo de susto, pues simplemente el sentir el aliento de aquel chico cerca de su cuello le hizo estremecer.

-¿Cómo has estado? Sabes, hoy te vez tan…

PAF

-¡Hazte a un lado idiota! Este es mi casillero…- le murmuró alguien más, el chico solamente sintió como le jalaban con brusquedad de su lugar. Notando a un chico de ojos azulados que le miraba de mala gana. Sokka, quién murmuró un par de cosas más mientras le echaba una mirada asesina al chico de nombre Jet.

-Herg… Hola Sokka- le saludó Jet, a lo cual un gruñido por parte del chico le hizo comprender que no le gustaba mucho aquel "Hola Sokka", por lo cual solo decidió no decir nada más.

-Llegaste temprano Sokka, pensé que no llegarías- comentó Katara mientras se inclinaba para recoger sus libros del suelo, Jet trató de ayudarle pero Sokka se le adelanto levantando todo los libros de inmediato y dándoselos a Katara de una forma nada agradable. Estúpido Jet, odiaba su presencia cerca, sobre todo tan cerca de su hermana Katara…

-Si, como sea…- murmuró Sokka de mal humor azotando la puerta de su casillero y recargándose en él de mala gana. Jet solo sonrió de lado, mirando a Katara de una forma que no le agrado al chico. Katara fuera de su mundo sonrió al ver como un pequeño grupo de chicos se acercaba hasta ellos.

-¡Hola chicos!- les saludo desde lejos amable la chica al ver como un pequeño chico se acercaba hasta ella, era calvo y sus grades ojos grises le miraron con ternura al momento de dedicarle una sonrisa a la morena.

-Hola Aang- saludó Sokka mientras le acaricia la cabeza al chico, quién solo sonrió algo penoso. A su lado llegaron los demás chicos que le acompañaban. Eran cuatro personas en total, contando al chico de nombre Aang.

-Hola Toph, Yue, Haru…- les sonrió la morena saludando a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes de igual forma les sonrieron y le saludaron.

Toph y Yue eran amigas de Katara desde hace años. Toph una chica de cabello corto y mirada extraña, sus ojos eran signo de misterio y cualquiera lo podía notar. Era un año menor que Katara por lo cual cursaba en el mismo grado al igual que Aang. Toph era seria y algo enojona, por no decir demasiado estresada a la hora de que las cosas se ponían serias, pero también era la que ponía orden entre los demás. Todo lo contrario a su amiga Yue, chica de ojos hermosos y cabellera blanca. Tenía la misma edad que Katara, alta y de tez blanca. Una chica tranquila que siempre hablaba cuando debía y trataba de no meterse en tantos líos como Toph o a veces la misma Katara.

Haru, chico tranquilo y sonriente. Amigo de la infancia de Sokka y de Jet. De ojos grandes y expresivos y semblante serio, cosa que no lo era en absoluto. Era de la misma edad que Sokka y cursaban en el mismo curso, como todos los años, siempre compañeros de clases. Aunque Haru siempre era gracioso y estaba con los demás, apoyaba en todo lo que podía a Sokka, incluso varias veces se vio involucrado en las riñas que tenía su amigo entre las calles… El otro era Aang, el chico más feliz de todos. Como ya mencionamos antes, contaba con la misma edad que Toph, la cual fue su primera amiga cuando se mudo a esa ciudad hace años. Aang era un chico de lo más sencillo pero siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, tenía grandes y expresivos ojos grises que cautivaban a cualquiera. Pero Aang era muy hiperactivo, lo cual la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba dentro en la oficina del director por haber causado alguna que otra travesura. El chico venía del extranjero, sus padres habían decidido cambiarse a esa ciudad para poder tener más apoyo económico y esas cosas. En su país natal, era acostumbre pintarse con signos extraños en rostro, era el por qué Aang tenía en su cabeza una especie de flecha azulada… Algunos le miraban extraños, pero según Aang eso representaba mucho en su creencia de su país. Por lo cuál muchos ya no le cuestionaban sobre sus extraños tatuajes… Pero eso no significaba que se viera tan lindo.

-¿Qué están haciendo en los pasillos del Instituto? ¡Váyanse a sus aulas! ¡El timbre ya tocó!-gritó alguien sus espaldas causando que los chicos dieran un brinquito y se giraran, notando a un profesor con el semblante serio mientras les miraba de forma nada agradable.

-¡Buenos días profesor Zaho!- saludo Aang mientras los demás solo retrocedían antes de mirar a ese profesor.

-¡Nada de formalidades Sr. Avatar! ¡Se largan a sus aulas o los llevó a la dirección!

-¡Claro!

Y antes de que dijeran algo más, el grupo de jóvenes y los demás que aun permanecían entre los pasillos, salieron corriendo de ahí cuanto antes a sus aulas. El profesor simplemente giró sobre sus talones para ingresar a otra aula para dar clases. Si, disfrutaría ese día torturando a los estudiantes con algo de matemáticas y una prueba sorpresa. Si, eso sería divertido. Por eso esbozo una sonrisa siniestra al momento de mirar al grupo de jóvenes que le miraban con temor.

-¡Examen sorpresa!

**-WºWºWºWºWºWºWºWº-**

Ya la noche había caído entre esa ciudad. Finalmente las clases habían terminado y a pesar de ser Lunes, las noches no dejaban de ser divertidas. Aun más si te la pasabas entre amigos o entre una que otra fiesta. Katara suspiró por tercera vez en ese día, estaba cansada y aun se preguntaba por que se había dejado convencer de ir a ese lugar. La verdad no le agradaba en lo más mínimo pero bueno, Suki, le había insistidos desde hace días que fueran a ese antro. Katara lo sabía, era menor de edad y era difícil entrar a ese tipo de lugares. Pero Suki era tan quisquillosa que logró convencer al guardia pare que las dejara pasar. Además, Suki apenas con 17 años de edad se veía como toda una jovencita mayor, aparentaba tener más edad de lo que creían. Un consejo que ella el había dado, era "_Maquíllate como una jovencita, así pensaran que tienes más edad_" y una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la hermosa Suki mientras jalaba del brazo a Katara para que se arreglara lo más pronto posible.

El olor a cigarrillo y alcohol inundo su nariz. Katara hizo una expresión de disgusto al momento de ver a aquellos jóvenes bailando en la pista. La música, el ambiente, y el lugar era algo que empezaban a sofocar a la pobre morena. Buscó con la mirada a Suki, quién hacia varios minutos que había ido al baño para retocarse algo el maquillaje. ¡Pero vaya! Esa mujer se tardaba tanto… que ya estaba comenzaba a preocuparle. Miró hacia abajo notando como casi alguien le pisaba su pie. Soltó un gruñido ella mientras se acomodaba bien su cabello.

-Suki me las va a pagar…- murmuró Katara mientras acomodaba varios mechones de su cabellera, la cual la mantenía suelta. Llevaba solamente puesta una falda que Suki le había prestado, un par de sandalias también azules, no muy altas pero si cómodas. Una blusa de tirantes muy bonita de color blanco con algunos adornos más.

Si, esa noche Katara se veían más hermosa de lo que era. Y más con esos hermosos ojos azules brillando intensamente.

Y logró llamar la tención de alguien.

-Hola nena…- saludó alguien a sus espaldas, Katara se estremeció un poco pensando que tal vez era Suki. Ya saben, alguna de las bromas pesadas que ella le hacia para asustarla. Pero al girarse por completó notó a una chico demasiado extraño, ojos verdes y cabellera negra, algunos piercings adornaban su labio mientras sus ojos, iba y venían… Un asqueroso olor alcohol le rodeaban además.

Trato de ignorarlo, tal vez así se iría…

-¿Quieres divertirte conmigo?- y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de Katara jalonándola de una forma nada agradable.

-¡No!-le dijo de forma seria y tajante Katara- Suéltame por favor…- y rogó en mente que ese chico extraño se marchara de ahí, pero notó como él simplemente fruncía el ceño molesto y gruñía por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué no?- insistió más mientras trataba de jalar a la chica, quién estando a punto de gritar cerró sus ojos de miedo al sentir como el chico ofrecía más resistencia. Entonces un grito salió de su garganta para pedir ayuda, pero nadie le escuchó o presto atención debido al volumen de la música en ese antro.

-"_¡Por favor Suki ven pronto!"-_ rogó otra vez la chica en su mente y sintió un dolor en su brazo. Ese chico le estaba lastimando ¡Basta! Ella no iba dejar que le agredieran de esa forma. Furiosa Katara le miró amenazadoramente notando como alguien pasaba junto a ellos con una bebida en su mano. Con la mano libre que tenía Katara, logró hacer que la bebida saliera volando y le diera en la cara a ese cretino.

De inmediato él la soltó. Katara con el líquido que se había derramado en el suelo, lo extendió por los aires con uso de sus poderes. "_Sé que esto esta mal, pero debo hacerlo…"_ y tomó valor, mientras lo arrojaba a los pies de aquel chico causando que él resbalar en el suelo al no mantener el equilibrio. Algunos voltearon para ver como el chico maldecía y le gritaba a Katara. Quién comenzó asustarse al darse cuenta de lo que había echo…

Había usado sus poderes, podía ira la cárcel si alguien la delataba. Temerosa retrocedió unos pasos más al notar como la gente de ahí le miraba de forma extraña. ¡No! Esto no podía estar pasando… ¡Ella no quería que la detuvieran por haber utilizado sus poderes! Pero su espalda chocó contra alguien, notando como Suki la sostenía de los hombros antes de que cayera del susto.

-¡Suki!- y se giró Katara mirando a su amiga, quién solo frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Estas bien?- y notando como ella asentía con lentitud, le echo una mirada repúgnate al chico que apenas se levantaba del suelo- Ese cretino… Descuida Katara no hiciste nada grave, solo te defendiste…

-¿Lo viste?- cuestiono su amiga mientras Suki afirmaba con lentitud con su cabeza.

-Apenas iba a defenderte, pero veo que te las arreglaste tú sola…

-¡Tú, perra!- gritó el chico que antes Katara había atacado. Detrás de él varios chicos más se estaban, varios con aspectos nada agradables. Suki se colocó entonces enfrente de la chica, quién miraba aterrorizada al grupo de chicos enfrente suyo- ¡Vas apagarlo!

-¡Déjala en paz cretino! ¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!- y antes de que dijera algo más, aquellos chicos dieron dos pasos al frente tratando de intimidar a las chicas.

-¡Nadie debe meterse con nosotros! ¿No sabes quiénes somos? ¡Somos del grupo _Fuego_!- y los presentes que estaban por ahí, al escuchar sus palabras se estremecieron. Y los gritos del lugar se intensificaron al ver como aquel chico lograba que sus puños se llenaran de llamas- ¡Esa perra es del grupo Agua!

-Katara…- susurró Suki- Creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí- y los gritos en aquel antro empezaron a empeorar al ver como aquel chico bajo los influjos del alcohol les lanzaba fuego. Suki fue lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar el ataque y empujar a Katara para que no se quemara. Katara cayó al suelo bruscamente mientras varias llamas llenaban el lugar.

Su mente se volvió en blanco mirando como Suki esquivaba otro ataque de ese chico… Katara sintió entonces como alguien le ayudaba a levantarse. Se giró un poco notando un par de ojos azules que le miraban con preocupación. Entonces las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica mientras abrazaba a su salvador. Tenía miedo y Suki estaba en peligro, tal vez todo por su culpa.

-¡Sokka!- y abrazando con fuerza sintió como él se giraba un poco antes de que una llama le diera en su pie.- ¿Qué haces aquí hermano?- cuestionó una asustada Katara notando como su hermano solo fruncía el ceño.

-¡Eso mismo debía de preguntarse a ti!- pero notó como Katara empezaba a llorar nuevamente- No importa ahora, hay que detener a esos idiotas… Saben que el grupo fuego no es bienvenido aquí.

-¿Qué vas hacer Sokka? ¡Ellos son muchos!- le gritó Katara pues los gritos en el lugar eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Nosotros también…- y señalando como varios de sus camaradas usaban sus poderes para poder hacerles frente al grupo Fuego, Sokka nuevamente empujo a Katara para que estuviera a salvo.,. Pues la gente empezaba amontonarse y correr de un lado a otro- ¿Dónde esta Suki?- él preguntó y Katara buscó con la mirada a su amiga. Notando que se mantenía bajo una mesa cubriéndose de cualquier ataque.

-¡Ahí!- señaló hasta ese lugar y notó como su hermano corría hasta ahí para ayudar a su amiga- ¡Sokka!- gritó ella mientras veía como Sokka entraba al peligroso campo de batalla.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Yo sacare a Suki!- gritó entonces a lo lejos su hermano mientras iba en auxilio de su amiga. Katara entonces comprendió que ese lugar ya no era para nada seguro. Giró sobre sus talones mientras trataba de salir de ahí cuanto más antes posible si no quería quemarse, pero cuando estaba punto de echarse a correr algún integrante del grupo Fuego se colocó enfrente suyo obstruyéndole el paso.

Una llama fue dirigida hasta su cuerpo, reacciono rápido Katara haciéndole frente con el agua Control. Tomó un vaso de cerveza que estaba por ahí cerca mientras se lo arrojaba aquel chico, quién grito al sentir el liquido entrar por sus ojos. Katara nuevamente corrió de ahí, varios integrantes del grupo Fuego notaron que ella podía hacer Agua Control y corrieron tras ella.

Salió corriendo de ese lugar, por las oscuras calles de esa ciudad. Miró hacia atrás observando horrorizada como el antro empezaba a incendiarse debido al fuego. Pero no se detuvo pues le perseguían, corrió más rápido escuchando a lo lejos las sirenas de los bomberos de la policía ¡Esto estaba empeorando! Pidiendo ayuda y gritando como loca, la chica corrió lo más que podía. Esquivó una llamarada de nuevo al sentir como algo caliente pasaba cerca de su cabeza. Gritó nuevamente adentrándose a ciertas calleas más oscuras de lo normal de esa ciudad.

Varios callejones había por ahí, Katara estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente cuando algo le hizo caer. Maldijo en la mente mientras sentía como su cuerpo chocaba contra el pavimento con fuerza, y cerrando sus ojos del temor escuchó como sus perseguidotes se acercaban cada vez más rápido. Pero gritos atrás suyo se escucharon antes de que fuera atacada, curiosa se giró un poco notando como un chico se encontraba enfrente suyo dándole la espalda.

-¡Tú!- gritó alguien del grupo Fuego- ¡Lárgate de aquí imbécil! ¡Esta perra es nuestra!- un chico, alto y de tez blanca les miró. Su cabello corto y negro fue iluminado por la Luna de esa noche. Pero Katara no podía verle el rostro, pues se mantenía dándole la espalda.

Viendo el grupo Fuego que aquel chico no reaccionaba ante sus amenazas, se lanzaron contra él para golpearlo con fuerza. Pero aquel extraño fue más ágil que ellos logrando esquivar sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad… Katara sorprendida miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos lo que sucedía, como uno a uno de sus perseguidores caían al suelo inconscientes. Una patrulla de policía se escuchó cercas, mientras Katara aun en el suelo sin reaccionar sintió como la levantaban de su lugar. Abrió entonces aun más sus ojos sorprendida sintiendo como aquel extraño la colocaba sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

Iba a gritar pero se paralizo de inmediato, notó entonces como el extraño entraba uno de los oscuros callejones de aquella calle. Varios botes de basura habitaban ahí. El extraño se inclinó colocando con delicadeza a la chica detrás de uno. Entonces Katara lo comprendió, él le había salvado de aquellos chicos. Iba agradecerle pero él colocó una mano sobre su boca, al escuchar como una patrulla de policía pasada por ahí. Ella contuvo su respiración sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría por su espalda. Y miró el rostro de su salvador entre la oscuridad tratando de averiguar quién era… Notó el color de sus ojos y el fino contorno de su rostro…

Y el ámbar y el azul se encontraron en esa noche.

**-WºWºWºWº**_Continuara…_**ºWºWºWºW-**

¡Haw! ¿Qué tal este primer capitulo? ¡Espero que les haya agrado! Descuiden en el próximo daré más explicaciones. También trataré de poner a todos los personajes en este Fanfic. Por favor dejen un review para ver sus comentarios, eso me agradaría mucho nn ¬¬ Y así sabré si puedo continuarle o no a este Fanfic… ¡Gracias por leerlo! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, dependiendo de sus reviews, claro…! Si lo sé, algo aburrido este primer capitulo, pero descuiden… tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda. ¡Nos vemos!

Atte: Navi the fairy


	2. Salvador

¡Yupi! Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, me tarde algo en subir este capitulo. Es que tuve algunos problemas con esto de las ideas, me vinieron muchas pero no sabía como ponerlas bien xD ¡Sorry! Pero a un así, ya esta el capítulo y eso es lo que importa ¿No? Debo agradecer a todas aquellas geniales personas que me dejaron reviews… ¡Me hacen tan feliz! n.n ¡Mil gracias y abrazos para ustedes! **_tati-chan_** ((¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que te agrade este capítulo, lamento tardarme x.x!)) **_Kyoshi-C_** ((Jejeje gracias por leer el capítulo. Pues respecto a tus preguntas, pues ya veré que haré con Aang, eso me lo tengo reservado para el futuro xD Y no, Toph en este Fanfic no es ciega n.nU)) **_Umizu_** ((¡Haw! Gracias por los comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo x.x Tuve algunos problemas con eso de las ideas pero ya esta listo xD Y sí, creo que tus sospechas fueron acertadas ¬¬U En realidad era demasiado obvio DU)) **_firebender53_** ((Gracias por los comentarios, y claro que parecerán todos los personajes. A mí también me cae bien Iroh n.n Jejeje me da tanta risa D No faltara en este Fanfic, no hay duda n.n!)) **_keiko210382_** ((Espero que te guste esta actualización, nos vemos luego n.n y gracias por el review)) **_escarlet_** ((Espero que también te guste esta continuación, muchas gracias por el review- _sollozo_- ToT Me hace feliz el saber que le agrada a la gente el Fanfic xD)) **_RADIKA_** ((Sie, sólo llevaba un capitulo. Me sorprende saber que me dejaron reviews en el primer capitulo eso me hace hiper mega feliz xD ¡Yap! Aquí esta el segundo, como todos lo esperaban n.n)) **_Rpame_** ((No importa que tu review haya sido corto. De igual forma me agrado bastante… ¡Gracias! Espero que te agrade este capitulo n.n ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Y Feliz Año Nuevo para ti tambien!))

_Nota_: Aquí en mi ciudad, y supongo que en algunas zonas de mi país. La defección _antro_: es de una discoteca… n.ñU No estoy segura si tenga diferentes significados en algún otro país, pero se me apeteció aclarar esto de una buena vez.

"**Nunca es demasiado tarde"**

**Capitulo 2:** **_Salvador._**

Estaba asustada. Sí, no había duda….

Katara no sabía que hacer o que pensar, solamente miraba de forma vaga todo a su alrededor. Aquel oscuro callejón en donde se encontraba y aquella suave presencia masculina inclinada levemente hacia ella… Y sin darse cuenta, la patrulla de policía paso de lado alejándose de aquellos territorios. Fue entonces cuando aquel extraño sujeto alejó su mano de la boca de la chica. Ella, por su parte parpadeó un par de veces… El color de los ojos de aquel sujeto eran hipnotizantes, misteriosos y sin igual. Se perdió en suave contraste ámbar de aquellos ojos, y no pudo hablar… Solamente un nudo se formó en su garganta y sin evitarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tope al notar que estaban demasiado cerca.

-Se han ido…- murmuró aquel extraño. Sus palabras fueron arrastradas con lentitud, y Katara notó la voz que poseía… Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la adolescente ante esa sensación que sintió.

Y él se alejó de su cuerpo mientras Katara observaba su rostro con detenimiento. Cabello negro, corto y alborotado, mirada fría y semblante serio, sus ojos… De un exquisito color ámbar. Sus facciones, perfectas. Simplemente alguien a quién desear, pensó Katara. Quizás el chico no era alguien grande, si lo miraba bien, tenía alrededor de 17 años igual que su hermano Sokka… ¡Sokka!

Entonces recordó que su hermano aun estaba en el antro al igual que Suki. Y la desesperación se apoderó de Katara, debía ir ayudarlos. Pero, aquel joven aun seguía a su lado. Tan dispuesta estaba Katara de irse de ese lugar, no sin antes de agradecerle a ese chico de haberle salvado, cuando él se le adelantó. Se levantó de su lugar con agilidad, mientras asomaba su cabeza por el callejón. Bien, estaban solos… al parecer el peligro ya no estaba cerca, ya las patrullas de policía estaban lejos al igual que esos vándalos.

-Veté de aquí, es peligroso- le ordenó el chico antes de girarse para ver a la morena con detenimiento. Y como si Katara fuera una niña de tan sólo cinco años que recibía una orden de su padre, sólo asintió con lentitud mientras salía del callejón a toda velocidad.

No lo comprendía, pero aun así decidió hacerle caso. Y corrió por las frías calles de aquella ciudad, antes de mirar hacia atrás por última vez a su extraño salvador.

Él tenía razón. Era peligroso permanecer ahí cerca. Sokka podría estar bien, ya sabía sobre estas cosas, seguramente Suki estaba en buenas manos con su hermano. Y aumentó su velocidad, debía de escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Aun algunas patrullas de policías se escuchaban a lo lejos, al igual que los gritos y una patrulla de bomberos también. Seguramente, ya habían llegado al lugar de los hechos tratando de aminorar el incendio del antro. Y en silencio, Katara rezó que Sokka estuviera con bien al igual que Suki.

Ella no podía regresar, era peligroso y podrían capturarla, o arrastrarla por ser sospechosa de vandalismo. Tenía miedo. Todo esto por su tonta culpa… ¡Maldición! Si esa idea tan tentativa de ir a un antro no le hubiera surgido en su cabeza, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. No sé encontraría corriendo como corderito asustada por las calles de esa peligrosa ciudad. No huiría de aquellas peligrosas pandillas y de la policía. No sé encontraría en esa patética situación. Pero ya las cosas habían pasado, era una tonta…

-"_Supongo que me merezco esto por ir a ese estúpido antro… ¡Maldición! ¡No volveré a ir a uno hasta que tenga 18 años de edad! ¡Argh_!"- y pensando más cosas parecidas, divisó a lo lejos que no faltaba mucho para llevar a su casa.

Ni idea cuanto tiempo tenía corriendo desesperada por esas calles. Lo seguro era, que no escuchaba las patrullas de policía ni nada por estilo. Pero por si las dudas, no se detuvo en su carrera y siguió su camino. Bastaron algunas cuadras más y varios minutos para dar vuelta en una esquina. Cruzó tres o cuatro casas y giró a la derecha llegando a su casa. Suspiró aliviada antes de saltar la barda de su casa sin molestarse en abrir la puerta.

Su pequeño gato estaba dormido cerca de la puerta principal de la casa. Y Katara se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, echo un vistazo a su reloj…

-Es tarde… 1:23 a.m ¡Katara eres una tonta!- se dijo así misma notando que su gato despertaba por su comentario y comenzaba caminar medio dormido- Si, buenas noches para ti Momo…- medio sonrió de lado antes de notar como el gato blanco con orejas cafés, ojos verdes y cara puntiaguda saltaba por la barda y salía corriendo.

Y abrió la puerta con lentitud asomado su cabeza… Notó a su abuela en la sala y la televisión encendida en algún canal donde pasaban películas antiguas. Entonces, con demasiada lentitud cerró la puertas tras de sí dirigiéndose hasta su abuela. Estaba dormida y roncando, con el control remoto en su mano… Katara sonrió antes de girarse y subir las escaleras de su casa.

Ya entrando a su habitación, se hecho a su cama. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia en prender la luz o cambiarse de ropa. No quería saber nada, solo dormir y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Su corazón aun se encontraba agitado después de esa larga carrera, y aun el miedo corría por sus venas a pesar de que estaba a salvo. Soltó otro suspiro antes de quitarse esos malditos zapatos de tacón que le incomodaban y arrojarlos por ahí.

Cerró sus ojos con lentitud, estaba cansada y todo le daba vueltas. Ya tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar el día siguiente. Pero un recuerdo pasó por su mente antes de tomar el sueño en su totalidad, un par de ojos ámbares que le miraban con seriedad. Un chico alto y rostro elegante. Alguien que había sido su salvador esa noche, alguien que estaba en sus pensamientos después de aquello. Intrigada por saber quién era, Katara abrió sus ojos con pesadez entre las penumbras de su habitación…

-¡Rayos! No puedo ni siquiera dormir…- y acomodó como pudo la almohada alrededor de su cabeza- Ni siquiera le di las gracias o pregunte su nombre…- cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de conciliar el sueño- ¡Todo me sale mal!-gritó desesperada antes de derrumbarse por completo en su patética situación.

Ya el tiempo pasó después, y Katara por fin puedo dormir aunque fuera un par de horas. De las cuales, hasta en sus sueños ese chico aun aparecía… La pregunta era _¿Quién era él?_

**-WºWºWºWºWºWºWºWº-**

_¡Piti, piti! ¡Piti, piti!_

-¡Argh!- y con fastidio Katara apago la alarma del reloj despertador. Ya era hora de levantarse e enlistarse para ir al Instituto. Maldijo por lo bajo retirando con pesadez las sábanas de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que aun tenía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, ni le importó. Sólo se dirigió al baño para despejarse un poco.

Notó su estado en el espejo. Estaba tremendamente desvelada, y un par de ojeras caían por sus ojos, sin mencionar que el poco maquillaje que tenía estaba corrido en su totalidad. Supuso entonces que un baño de agua fría le animaría el día y le quitaría ese molesto dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con amargarle la existencia.

-¡Katara! ¡Ya esta el desayuno!- gritó desde abajo la abuela, a lo cual la chica ya salía del baño, bañada y arreglada. Solamente se peinaba el cabello…

-¡Ya voy abuela!- le gritó antes de rodar los ojos- ¡Joder!- y el peine se enredó en su cabello arruinando su peinado. Fastidiada deshizo la trenza que tenía puesta con rapidez. Llegaría tarde si no se apuraba. De último momento se quitó la trenza dejando su cabello suelto- Mejor me voy así…- y salió del baño tomando en el camino su mochila que estaba en su recamara. Bajó las escaleras acomodándose el uniforme con rapidez.

Llegó a la cocina notando que su abuela ya tenía la mesa lista. Le dio sus _buenos días_ y su beso en la mejilla también. Después se sentó en la mesa notando que la abuela salía, diciendo que haría algunas compras y después tenía que hacer los pagos de la casa… Katara no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a comer su desayuno con rapidez, pero dejó a un lado su tenedor al observar como algunos quince minutos después entraba su hermano.

Sokka tenía una cara de mal perro. Con los ojos algo rojos debido al igual desvelo de su hermana. Apenas si podía abrirlos, sus pasos eran lentos y perezosos. Bostezó con disgusto, apenas si se había puesto bien el uniforme del Instituto. Aunque claro, ni le molestaba estar desfajado y desordenado. Con brusquedad abrió la puerta del refrigerador sacando un jugo de naranja bien frió y lo depositó en la mesa. Con una mano se talló el ojo derecho tratando de despertarse en su totalidad, sin que Katara dejara de mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Buenos días Sokka…- le dijo con una media sonrisa, su hermano notó la presencia de su hermana en la cocina… Tan distraído estaba que ni se había dado cuenta que estaba en la mesa desayunando- ¿Mala noche?- y se burló de la cara de su hermano, pero no dijo nada más antes de notar como él gruñía y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Acaso te peleaste con el peine otra vez?- se sentó en la mesa tomando su jugo de naranja- Por que déjame decirte que te vez salvajemente sensual esta mañana hermanita…- y con sarcasmo rodó sus ojos antes de dedicarle una sonrisa agresiva.

-¡Osh!- Katara sólo se dignó a comer su desayuno con rapidez. Entre más rápido terminara mejor, así no soportaría los comentarios sarcásticos de su hermano que le ponían de mal humor todas las mañanas. Aunque en su mente agradecía en silencio que estuviera con bien en la casa… Lo cual suponía que Suki había llegado segura a su casa también. Pero por si las dudas, decidió preguntar… Aun estaba preocupada por su amiga- ¿Y Suki?

-¿He?- y sólo le miró de reojo mientras dejaba su tenedor a lado- ¿Suki qué?

-Sokka… Quiero saber como esta Suki… ¿Se encuentra bien?- pasaron varios segundos antes de que Sokka analizara la pregunta. Sabía a lo que se refería su hermana, sí… En realidad era un tema del cual quería hablar con ella seriamente… ¡Rayos! Anoche Suki y ella habían corrido peligro por haberse metido en el lugar menos indicado. Así que carraspeó molestó mientras le miraba fijamente.

-Sí, ella esta bien. Logró escapar a tiempo- le digirió una mirada nada amable que hizo estremecer a la adolescente de su hermana Katara- ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en ese lugar?- y Katara ya sabía lo que venia… _Bla, bla bla…_ Sokka siguió hablando, exigiéndole el por qué había ido a ese antro cuando era menor de edad y no le permitían entrar. Claro está, que Sokka también era menor de edad pero bastaban un par de meses para que cumpliera 18 años y fuera mayor de edad. Aunque, no le importaba andar por antros aun teniendo su corta edad… De igual forma no aparentaba tener 17 años. ¡Bien! Ese no era el punto, si no que… ¿Qué rayos hacía Katara ahí? Cuando estuvo a punto de correr peligro y resultara lastimada.

Claro que Katara le ignoró. No quería discutir… Pero Sokka era Sokka, y siempre terminaba ganándole para sacarla de quicio. Y después de gritos, insultos y un "_¡Que te importa lo que yo haga! ¡Es mi vida!" _Katara se cruzó de brazos enojada antes de que Sokka terminara su desayuno de mal humor.

-Bien… Ya no te diré nada más- murmuró el chico- Solo quería saber que estabas bien.- Katara le miró. Sokka a pesar de esa fachada de rebelde y chico que "_Me importa madre lo que hagas imbécil…Solo quítate de mi camino._" se preocupaba por su única hermana. Supuso entonces Katara, que siempre llevaba el rol de hermano sobreprotector… Y ella suspiró. Después de todo, Sokka en el fondo se había preocupado por ella y viceversa, a pesar de sus discusiones venenosas seguían siendo hermanos.

-Esta bien- le sonrió- Llegue bien a casa si es lo que querías saber. Alg…- pero se calló de golpe ante lo que iba a decir. Sokka alzó una ceja al notar cómo ella interrumpía su oración. – Nada, no es nada- negó con nerviosismo- ¡Me voy!- y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo de la cocina antes de que le hiciera más tarde para legar al Instituto.

-Mujeres…- y el chico se levantó de su asiento pateando su mochila en el trayecto. Bien, otro estúpido día en ese mugroso Instituto. Carraspeó antes de salir de su casa, con ese mal humor que siempre le caracterizaba.

Mientras, Katara caminaba lo más rápido posible antes de que Sokka le diera alcance. Conocía a su hermano y lo hostigoso que podría llegar a ser. Si ella hubiera comentado sobre aquel extraño chico que le había salvado, Sokka no dudaría en hacerle molestas preguntas. Como… ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Le había hecho daño? ¿Cuántos años tenia? Y bla, bla bla… Lo mismo de siempre, cuando Sokka hacia el papel de hermano protector de la pequeña hermanita. Cosa que irritaba a Katara de sobremanera, no quería un interrogatorio por eso omitió ese _pequeño_ detalle.

Un detalle que no había pasado desapercibido por Katara desde la noche anterior.

Bastaron unas cuantas calles más para que llegara al Instituto. Por suerte, sobraban varios minutos de sobra. Así que se dirigió por esos concurridos pasillos, empujando de vez encunado a algún estudiante para que les dejara pasar o diciendo algún "_Disculpa. Lo siento. No te vi… Con permiso… ¡Argh! ¡Fíjate por donde vas tonto!" _Y cosas así. Se dirigió a su casillero, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar sus libros correspondientes del horario escolar. Todo iba bien, hasta que cierta chica pasó por el pasillo y le saludó.

-¡Katara!- era Suki, que corrió hasta la morena para saludarle- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, Suki…- le sonrió Katara. Entonces miró de arriba abajo a su amiga, frunció el ceño después al notar una ligera venda sobre la mejilla izquierda de la chica. Suki lo notó, Katara había apreciado con exactitud aquello- ¿Qué te sucedió?- y su amiga rodó los ojos con cuidado.

-Ayer en el antro…- comentó mientras desviaba un poco su vista- Sokka me salvó ¿Lo recuerdas?- Katara asintió con lentitud prestando atención ante el relato de la joven- Bueno, tuvimos algunos percances antes de llegar a la salida. Como siempre, Sokka buscó pelea con cualquier idiota que le se atravesará. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre… En fin, antes de salir me caí cerca de la salida de emergencia, supongo que me tropéese o algo así. – le sonrió- Fui una tonta, lo lamento Katara…

Y ella desvió su vista apenada, lo sabía. Si no fuera por su tonta idea de ir a ese antro de ilegales, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero en lugar de que Katara se mostrara visiblemente molesta por lo sucedido, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa amigable a la castaña.

-No Suki, por fortuna no sucedió nada grave- y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga en forma de consuelo.- No estoy enojada si es lo que piensas… Aunque no pensaría lo mismo de Sokka- suspiró.- En fin, no es tu culpa Suki. Eres mi amiga, nunca hemos peleado- la sonrisa que le dedicó su amiga fue más que suficiente para que ella asintiera con lentitud.

-Gracias Katara…- miró hasta el fondo del pasillo- Tengo que irme, nos vemos en el receso. Aun tengo que ir a mi casillero- y se disculpó nuevamente antes de marcharse e ir a su casillero, el cual se encontraba en algún otro pasillo del Instituto- ¡Otro día saldremos Katara! ¡Pero esta vez algún lugar más seguro!- le gritó a lo lejos antes de guiñarle el ojo y salir corriendo.

Katara sonrió por lo bajo.

-Esa Suki, siempre metiéndome en problemas- sonrió.- ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?- se dijo así misma volviendo a sonreír. Suki era Suki, y como siempre tratando de romper esas reglas que le encantaban. Por eso había incitado a la adolescente a que le acompañara a ese antro. Ya ven, las consecuencias de andar en un lugar ilegal para ellas.

-Katara, Katara… Mi hermosa doncella- una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Ya Katara se preparaba para girarse cuando un chico trigueño apareció ante si. Sus ojos rasgados y su piel canela hicieron acto de presencia ante los ojos azules de la chica- Veo que el Sol alumbra tu hermosura como todos los días Katara…

Y la morena soltó una risita…

-Jet… Deja de fantasear- le sonrió- Cada día sacas cosas más locas, estoy comenzando a sospechar que te inyectas droga- y la cara que puso Jet fue para que Katara ahogara una carcajada- Solo bromeaba…

-Con eso no se bromea mi niña…- y de nuevo esa sonrisa aristócrata apareció en su rostro.- Sabes, me estaba preguntando si tú y yo podríamos…- con cautela se acercó más a la morena. Posiblemente acorralándola cerca de su casillero. Katara ni siquiera se dio cuenta de eso, mas Jet sí. Lo tenía todo planeado, tal vez ahora sería el día en que pudiera robarle un beso a Katara como cuando eran niños… ¿Por qué Katara tenía que se tan irresistible para él? Llevaba años preguntándoselo, pero jamás llegó a una conclusión tan concreta como la que estaba realmente enamorado de ella. ¡Rayos! Tantas chicas andaban tras de él, y justamente la que quería ni siquiera le daba indicios de que le quería. Posiblemente por que llevaban años como amigos, y Katara lo veía como tal. Pero hoy sería diferente… Y con cautela inclinó un poco su cabeza al notar como Katara dejaba de sonreír y le miraba interrogantemente…

-Déjala en paz Jet- interrumpió una vocecita. Jet rodó los ojos con fastidio mientras Katara miraba a la pequeña chica que llegaba. Sus ojos aqua miraron de forma vaga a Jet, antes de girarse y saludar a Katara, quién se escabullo de su pequeña prisión. El semblante de la chica se mantenía serio, como siempre, mientras miraba de forma nada amigable al trigueño- Jet, deberías practicar tus líneas de conquistas- y el chico le miró de mala forma- Hola Katara.

-Buenos días Toph…- sonrió al ver como Jet abría su casillero malhumorado. Como siempre, Toph le sacaba de sus casillas. Tal vez era mal de hermanos.- "_Pobre Jet, debe de pasarle mal el tener que convivir con Toph todos los días_" – aquello le hacia gracia. Toph y Jet eran hermanos, él era el mayor. Aunque claro, nunca daba crédito que Toph fuera su hermana. De hecho, no se llevaban bien, siempre y cuando el sarcasmo no apareciera entre sus líneas de conversación. De igual forma, nadie notaba que eran hermanos pues no se parecían tanto. No como Sokka y ella.

-¡Hey _Tophito_! ¿Escuchaste eso?- y Jet hizo una ademán como si escuchara algo al momento de colocar una mano sobre su oreja- Creo que están dando comida gratis de crecimiento para bebes… Creo que no te vendría mal una, ya sabes… Eres pequeña- y haciéndose burla del tamaño de su hermana, ahogó un gemido al sentir como le golpeaba el hombro- ¡Argh! ¡Machorra!

-Aniñado- colocó sus manos sobre su pequeña cadera. Toph era salvaje, no había duda. Y ante cualquier comentario venenoso de Jet no dudaba en golpearlo. Al fin y acabo, a pesar de que él era mayor que ella, a veces pensaba que le superaba en fuerza a su hermano.- Madura de una vez tonto.

-Aprende a comportarte como mujercita…-le murmuró Jet antes de girarse y dirigirse a su aula, no sin antes sentir como Toph le arrojaba un libro en la cabeza- ¡Oye!

-Cielos, no sabía que tenía buena puntería… Disculpa, pensé que tenias un gato en la cabeza, pero veo que era tu cabello- y Jet refunfuño por lo bajo al notar como Katara se colocaba una mano sobre su boca, tratando de no burlarse. Pero Toph, solo le miraba desafiantemente. Maldita niña arrogante… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser su hermana? Y sobre todo ¿Complicarle la existencia a tal punto de volverlo loco? Ni siquiera ignorarla era bueno, Toph encontraba la manera de molestarle de cualquier forma.

-Piérdete…- y siguió su camino. Aun no tocaba el timbre para el inicio de clases, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar cerca de su odiosa hermana menor. Toph le miró alejarse antes de sonreír de lado maliciosamente, molestar a su hermano era interesante. Sobretodo en un Martes por la mañana.

-Se ve que se llevan bien- comentó Katara al mirar como Toph ponía sus ojos en blanco ante el fastidio.

-¡Nah! Es tan listo mi querido hermano… Lo quiero mucho- ese comentario sarcástico hizo que Katara le mirara curiosamente.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Aang? Normalmente siempre viene contigo- notó como Toph sacaba sus libros del casillero de forma brusca. Después se dirigió hasta ella mirándole acusadoramente, a veces Toph podía asustarla con la mirada…

-El tonto se debió haber quedado dormido. Será su problema si no se levanta…- murmuró molesta- No iba estar esperándolo toda la eternidad afuera de su casa, le grite pero no me contestaron. Será muy su problema- y Katara rodó los ojos- Como sea… Es un tonto.

No se debía ser un genio para notar como las mejillas de Toph estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Daba la impresión que en realidad esa chica ruda y de coraza fuerte estaba preocupada por él. Katara lo había considerado varias veces, pensando que Toph estaba enamorada en secreto de su amigo Aang. Pero claro, cuando siempre tocaban ese tema, Toph le decía a los cuatro vientos que jamás se enamoraría de alguien como Aang, que era un tonto y bla, bla, bla esas cosas. Seguramente no lo admitía, o tal vez Katara estaba equivocada con respecto a los sentimientos de su amiga.

Lamentablemente el hermoso momento mágico terminó, al ver como entraba Sokka en la escena. Claro está, que lo vieron al fondo entrar por las enormes puertas del Instituto. Asustado o empujando bruscamente a los imbéciles que se cruzaban en su camino. Llegó a su casillero, lo abrió con una patada mientras sacaba sus libros malhumorado. Toph rodó los ojos antes de dejar salir un suspiro, y Katara sólo le miró con el ceño fruncido cuando Sokka había terminado de sacar sus libros.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sokka?- le regañó Katara antes de que su hermano se alejara.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para ir a donde yo quiera?- preguntó venenosamente al girarse hasta su hermana. Al fondo se escuchó el sonido de la campana sonar, mientras algunos estudiantes se dirigían para ir a sus aulas correspondientes.

-No puedes ir así ¡Quítate los piercings! ¿O quieres que te suspendan del Instituto?- refunfuñó su hermana, al notar como Sokka tenía puestos piercings sobre diferentes partes de su cuerpo. A él no le importaba, claro que el reglamente impedía que los hombres trajeran cualquier cosa de perforación o piercings en sus cuerpos. Pero Sokka hacía lo que le venía en gana. Así que tenía su ceja izquierda perforada, con tres piercings en ella. Un piercing más en su oreja derecha y uno su lengua.

-Me vale madre…- susurró antes de alejarse de ambas chicas, a lo lejos escuchó un cometario burlista de Toph. La ignoró y siguió su camino. Pero se vio interrumpido al sentir como tropezaba con alguien -¡Quítate imbécil! ¡Me estorbas!

-¿A quién le ha dicho imbécil joven?

Fue el turno de Sokka mirar de forma arrogante al maestro que tenía enfrente. "_¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba…"_ Y vio al maestro Zaho que le miraba de forma nada amigable. Katara y Toph se escabulleron del acto, antes de que él les detectara una represalia por no entrar a sus aulas. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando amenazadoramente al chico rebelde enfrente suyo. Con malicia esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica mientras observaba a Sokka.

-Iras a la dirección… Te he dicho miles de veces que te quites esas cosas- y señaló sus piercings. Sokka rodó sus ojos mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos- Además… Estas hecho un desorden, fájate bien la camiseta…

-Sí, sí, sí…- Sokka le ignoró- Sabe, debería comprarse una vida profesor. No todo en la vida es molestar estudiantes y dar estúpidas matemáticas.

La mirada asesina que le dirigió Zaho fue más que suficiente para que le tomara del hombro y lo arrastrara hasta la dirección. Claro que Sokka empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos maldiciéndolo por lo idiota que era y que no tenía derecho a tocarlo. Podría golpearlo ahí mismo si quisiera, pero ya suficientes problemas tenía en el Instituto que su expediente académico estaba repleto de reportes. Se rindió, ya conocía de memoria el camino hasta la dirección, le era familiar como siempre. "_¡Estúpido viejo, me las va a pagar!" _Pensó Sokka entes de que la puerta de la dirección fuera abierta. Ya lo sabía, seguramente citarían a sus padres o lo suspenderían del Instituto como siempre. Deh, de igual forma ni le importaba. Mejor para él, así no soportaría ir más a ese estúpido lugar.

**-WºWºWºWºWºWºWºWº-**

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Katara mientras sostenía una bandeja entre sus manos.

-Tres días. Él puto de Zaho comenzó a decirle a la directora que le falte al respeto. Ya sabes, lo de siempre- malhumorado Sokka sostenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, observando la larga fila del comedor en donde se encontraban. Había un gran ruido en ese lugar, debido a que todos los estudiantes estaban desesperados para ser atendidos.

-Eso te pasa por ser un idiota- comentó Toph- Eso también va para ti…- le dijo severamente al chico de ojos grises que estaba atrás suyo formado en la fila. Él solo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de rascarse la cabeza ligeramente.

-Perdón, me quede dormido…- sonrío de lado- De igual forma siempre me envían a la dirección- y rodó los ojos con fastidio al recordar que le habían enviado a la dirección por impuntual. Pero estaba de suerte, no le habían suspendido ni nada por el estilo. Solo le habían llamado la atención para que no llegara tarde la próxima vez… Maldito Zaho, lo había cachado cuando estaba a punto de escabullirse por los pasillos y entrar al aula sin ser visto, cuando él iba saliendo justamente de la dirección y lo había tomado del brazo para regañarlo. Un punto más en su tabla de "_Todos odiamos a Zaho_"

-¡Oye tú, avaza en la fila!- gritó Toph empujando a algún pobre chico- ¡Déme una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una malteada!- de mal humor notó como la cocinera colocaba la comida correspondiente en la bandeja, no si antes mirar de forma amenazante a la chica testaruda y arrojar con brusquedad la comida sobre la bandeja- ¡Que mal servicio dan en éste lugar!- se quejó Toph antes de lanzarle una mirada asesina a la gorda cocinera.

-Niña mal educada…- susurró la cocinera colocando la comida en la siguiente orden.

-¡Oiga, yo no pedí esto…!- y Aang miró su bandeja de comida, donde reposaba un puré de patata, una limonada y una ensalada pequeña- ¡Yo quería carne!

-Pues te conformas niño, por que aquí no es restaurante todos los días… ¡El que sigue!- gritó la cocinera ante la mirada de decepción de Anng, que se dirigía hasta alguna mesa del comedor, dónde Toph ya devoraba su alimento y Sokka se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.- Siempre me hacen lo mismo.- sentó de mal humor en su lugar a un lado de la chica ruda.

-Es que no sabes pedir las cosas- se burló Toph.

-Mira quién habla, la _señorita educada_… Jajaja- se rió Sokka antes de que Toph le dedicara una mirada arrogante.

Minutos después llegaron Katara, Haru y Yue a la mesa para comer. Haru y Sokka como siempre comenzaron a platicar, haciendo burla sobre los estúpidos estudiantes que estaban en el comedor. Claro está, que Sokka debía irse de ahí por que le habían suspendido tres días del Instituto. Pero ni le importaba, de igual forma estaba suspendido y no le podían decir nada si estaba ahí adentro. Claro, si Zaho no lo veía. Pero por lo pronto pasaba ahí comiendo y molestado a alguien en la cafetería. Katara se mantenía ajena ante la conversación de su hermano y Haru mientras miraba como Aang comía disgustado la ensalada y Toph junto con Yue platicaban sobre quien sabe que cosas.

El sonido del comedor era horrible, y hacia irritar a Katara.

No tenía mucha hambre así que comía con lentitud. No había prisa, de igual forma faltaban minutos para que el receso terminara. A lo lejos vio a Jet formado en la fila con la bandeja entre sus manos, junto con su grupo de amigos extraños. Katara medio le miró de mala gana al ver como se metía en la fila empujando a los estudiantes de 3º grado, que llevaban varios minutos formados impacientes. Ese Jet, era igual que su hermano. Buscando de la mala forma todo lo que quería. Pero dejó de mirar a Jet cuando notó que alguien pasaba por el comedor. Era un grupo de chicas que murmuraron entre si al ver a cierto chico caminar por ahí, hasta sentarse en alguna mesa junto con otros más.

Aquel chico, que se le hizo tan familiar a Katara. Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe al reconocerlo, ojos ámbares, piel blanca, pelo corto negro y alborotado. No había duda, era el mismo chico que le había salvado la noche anterior…

-¿Qué vez Katara?-preguntó Yue al observar lo entretenida que estaba su amiga mirando en cierta dirección. Toph se giró para ver qué veían con tanto detenimiento sus amigas.

-¿Qué?- observó a lo lejos aquel grupo de jóvenes sentados en cierta mesa.- ¡Ah! Ellos…- y rodó sus ojos con fastidio- Son unos imbéciles- colocó su vista sobre su comida nuevamente antes de devorar su hamburguesa- Me caen mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curiosa Yue- Pienso que son lindos… Debes admitirlo Toph, son el grupo favorito del Instituto.- y las chicas observaron que efectivamente eran guapos. Seguramente eran el típico grupo de chicos populares que había en todos los colegios- Me agrada Len, se ve atractivo- ante su comentario Sokka y Haru dejaron de platicar para mirarles.

-¿Qué? – Sokka miró al grupo de chicos -¿Ese imbécil? ¡Por favor, es un idiota…! El año pasado le rompí la nariz.- y todos le prestaron atención- Sí, el imbécil me buscó pleito.

-En realidad, sospecho que tú empezaste el pleito- le dijo Katara.- ¿Acaso los conoces?- y miró a su hermano con lentitud, mientras él hacia una mueca de indiferencia.

-Claro, son los idiotas que están en mi salón… No me agradan en lo absoluto- y tipo rió por lo bajo al ver como sus amigos le miraban curiosamente- ¿Qué? Es la verdad, son unos engreídos… Se creen los mejores.- se cruzó de brazos malhumorado antes de dedicarles una mirada rápida.

-Siento decir esto, pero en realidad tiene razón el tonto de Sokka- dijo Toph con descaro mirando de reojo como aquel grupo de jóvenes empezaban a reírse, seguramente burlándose a algún pobre estudiante- Son unos idiotas, piensan que todo el mundo puede girar a su alrededor. Aun más idiotas son las chicas que le siguen- y Yue que se encontraba mirándoles risueñamente se giró hasta Toph, tosiendo un poco- ¡Oh, vamos Yue! No me digas que te fijaste en ellos…

-N-no… Claro que no- desvió su mirada comiendo con rapidez lo que había en su bandeja. Así evitaría comentarios y se distraería un poco. Aang entonces dejó a un lado su plato vació de ensalada mientras prestaba atención a la conversación. Alzó su vista notando al grupo de chicos que tanto hablaban los demás.

-¿Están hablando de ellos?- Katara asintió- Yo los conozco, algunos están en los equipos deportivos. Len está en natación- y Yue alzó un poco su vista emocionada mientras Sokka gruñía por lo bajo- El chico de ahí creo que se llama Oliver, el otro es Roy y está en muchos equipos deportivos incluyendo el fútbol- sonrió Aang- También esta Zuko, es delantero del equipo de fútbol.

Fue el turno de Katara de mirar al chico. Aang seguía hablando, al parecer conocía a ese grupo de chicos. En realidad no le sorprendía a Katara que Aang los conociera, él era muy amigable y convivía con mucha gente en ese Instituto. Sin mencionar que estaba también en el equipo de fútbol del Instituto, seguramente así los conocía. Zuko… ¿Entonces era ese su nombre? E incluso se inclinó un poco para mirar al chico, era guapo pero aun así mantenía su semblante frió y tenso. Cosa que intrigó de sobre manera a la chica… ¿Quién era en realidad Zuko?

Y esa pregunta se quedo al aire. Aang seguía hablando mientras que Sokka hacía comentarios sobre los idiotas que eran esos chicos. Pero Katara no les prestaba atención en lo absoluto, solamente miraba embobada aquel chico. No lo había notado pero era sumamente atractivo… Pero aun había cierto detalle. No le había agradecido sobre lo de la noche anterior. Seguramente él no sabía quién era ella, así que luego le daría las gracias. No podía estar equivocada, no podía confundir el rostro del chico en ninguna otra parte. Sin duda alguna era él. Aunque sonrió por lo abajo al saber su nombre. Zuko. ¿Así que él era su salvador, he? Después le daría las gracias, igual podía conocerlo un poco más.

-Oye… ¿De qué te ríes Katara?-preguntó Haru al observar como ella sonreía sola, entonces la morena se giró asustada ante la voz de su amigo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco, disimuladamente desvió su mirada para que no notaran ese penoso detalle.

-Este yo… ¡Nada! Sólo pensaba…- y sonrió nerviosamente. Los demás le miraron extrañados al dejar de hablar.

-Katara, por lo que más quieras… ¡Que Sokka no te haya pegado lo idiota!- comentó Tohp, antes de que Yue riera por su comentario y Sokka le mirara de mala forma- Por que si no, sí sería una gran perdida- Katara sólo se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente.

-Mira quién habla enana…- murmuró por lo bajo Sokka sosteniendo con firmeza la bandeja de Aang, donde le había robado su comida en el descuido del chico. Toph alcanzó a escuchar eso, y con molestia golpeó el piso con su pie derecho con fuerza antes de que Sokka sintiera que su silla se movía, causando que su cabeza diera contra el plato de puré de papa.

-¡Ops! Al parecer un terremoto se vino debajo de tu silla Sokkita-. Se burló Toph. Los demás también observaron lo sucedido, mientras Sokka apenas despegaba su cabeza del plato de puré con el ceño visiblemente frunció. Maldita Toph y sus podes de Tierra Control.

-Niña insoportable…

**-WºWºWºWºWºWºWºWº-**

Saltó con agilidad el charco de agua en la calle. Sonrió de lado mientras daba de vez en cuando varios brincos en la banqueta. Hoy era un día especial, según él. Sus grises ojos se posaron sobre el semáforo que indicaba el pase para las personas. No era muy tarde, pues aun el Sol estaba en el cielo anunciando que eran aproximadamente las 5:00 p.m…

¡Y gracias a Dios que ya habían salido de clases!

Por que no hubiera aguantado ni un minuto más en esas clases de matemáticas del profesor Zaho. Incluso, a veces sentía que le odiaba, pues se la pasaba molestándolo al pobre. Aunque claro, Anng no era de ese tipo de personas que buscaba pleito por lo cual dejaba que Zaho hiciera lo que quisiera. Aunque, de vez en cuando se quejaba con él al haberlo reprobado en algún tipo de examen sorpresa que siempre ponía. Aunque ni tan sorpresa era que en su mayoría reprobara todos esos dichosos exámenes.

¡Debía aceptarlo! Era tan malo con las matemáticas, que incluso le aburrían de sobre manera. Varias veces Zaho tuvo que llevarlo a dirección al encontrarlo dormido en algunas de sus clases. Claro, que Toph aprovechaba esto para después darle una regañada… A veces Toph era tan ruda y brusca, sobre todo exigente con él. Que pensó el pobre Aang que no había sido buena idea pedirle a Toph que le diera clases particulares sobre matemáticas.

-Algún día vendrá matándome esa mujer…- sonrió Aang antes de cruzar el pequeño parque. Algunos niños que acababan de salir de clases tomaban esos caminos para ir a sus casas o pasar algún tiempo libre en ése lugar para relajarse.

Pero Aang estaba feliz. No era por el hecho de que ahora se dirigía a la casa de Toph. No, claro que no. Sí no que al fin tenía algo con que pagar la ayuda de su amiga. Después de clases, era común que él fuera a la casa de ella para esas clases de matemáticas. Siempre había admitido que Toph era una excelente estudiante, aunque no tenía la actitud de una… De igual forma, la ayuda que le daba era espectacular. Tanto que pudo pasar el último examen de matemáticas, aunque claro que Zaho lo culpó de ser un copión y esas cosas… ¿Copión? ¿De donde? Si Zaho era tan malvado que lo había cambiado de pupitre para que sentara enfrente del escritorio y mantenerlo vigilado. Definitivamente ése profesor deliraba…

No faltaba mucho para que llegara a la casa de la chica, por eso apresuró más el paso… Se podía imaginar la cara que haría Toph al ver el regalo para ella. Dos entradas al cine sobre la última película estrenada.

-Esto el gustara a Toph…- musitó para si misma caminando tranquilamente.

Aun recordaba como Toph se había emocionado al saber el estreno de esa película. ¿Una de amor? Claro que no, Toph no era de esas chicas. Si no cierta película de acción y suspenso que Toph anhelaba ver. Aunque, debía admitir Aang que no había sido fácil conseguir las entradas al cine. Tuvo que pasar minutos extrañas en su trabajo para pagarlas… Sí, él trabajaba en sus horas libres como paquetero de supermercado. No ganaba mucho, pero al menos era el único trabajo que podían ofrecerle por su corta edad. Sin mencionar, que el dinero que ganaba era limpio a comparación de otros empleos.

Algunas veces le tocó atender a Katara cuando iba al supermercado o incluso a su abuela, que era una persona bien amble. Una vez le tocó atender a Toph, sí… Y la carcajada que se hecho al ver a Aang en ese patético traje de paqueterito de supermercado. Aanh se lamentó todo el mes ante la burlas de Toph, que siempre le hacia énfasis sobre su traje… Pero ya después pasó y a Toph se le olvidó. Pensó Aang que después de eso se saldría de ese mugroso trabajo, pero Katara le animó a que siguiera ahí si quería algo de dinero. Sus padres generalmente a veces no alcanzaban para darle dinero para sus gastos, fue por eso que Aang buscó un trabajo por necesidad y ayudar a su familia.

Pero en esa ocasión, decidió hacerlo por Toph.

Ahora sentía que realmente con esas entradas al cine podría agredirle a su amiga por lo de matemáticas. Toph era especial, aunque no estaba seguro si sentía algo por ella… Fue la primera amiga y chica que conoció cuando se mudo a esa ciudad, aunque no fueron en las mejores circunstancias… De hecho, Toph lo había arrollado con su bicicleta cuando se conocieron. Después Aang tuvo una fractura en el brazo después de que lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Días después, Toph fue obligada por su madre a que le diera una disculpa por haber sido tan imprudente. Al principio Toph se rehusó pues era de esas niñas de apenas 6 años de edad que eran arrogantes y mimadas. Ya lo demás es historia, de hicieron buenos amigos a pesar de que generalmente Toph abusaba de él y su nobleza… Jajaja… Sin mencionar, en todos los problemas que esa chica le había meditó cuando eran niños. O cuando accidentalmente quebraron la ventana del vecino y toda la culpa fue echada a él. Pobre… Lo regañaron tan feo, que no le dejaron salir por un mes a jugar… ¿Y de quién fue la culpa? Por supuesto de la irresponsable de Toph.

Pero a pesar de eso… Toph era su mejor amiga, y aun por todas las cosas y problemas que lo metiera seguiría a su lado… Mientras no lo arrollara con su bicicleta nuevamente.

-Bien, concéntrate Aang, no debe ser tan difícil invitar a Toph al cine- se dijo mientras ahora miraba la casa enfrente suyo. Era la casa de Toph, la cual era enorme con toques verdes y amarillos. Aang soltó un suspiro mientras se relajaba, sus mejillas se mantenían ligeramente sonrojadas debido al nerviosismo.- Haber…- se aclaro la garganta- Hola Toph… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al cine?- preguntó al aire- No… Así no debo decirlo. Que tal… ¡HEy! ¡Tengo entradas de la película que tanto deseas ver!...

Y si siguió con sus líneas de actuación pensando cual seria la mejor para invitar a la chica… ¡Rayos! De saber que seria difícil invitar a una al cine, jamás hubiera comprado las entradas.

-Veamos. Que tal… ¡Vamos al cine mi linda Toph!...- hizo una pausa- ¿Linda? ¡Rayos! Ahora estoy delirando y diciendo incoherencias… Soy un tonto- y ligeramente se golpeó con su mano derecha su frente.

-Cierto, mi estimado amiguito Aang.

Aang, al escuchar esa pedante y arrogante voz no tuvo más opción que girarse con pesadez. Fue ahí, donde se encontró a Jet. El chico le miraba de pies a cabeza, como analizando qué demonios hacía Aang ahí. Pero al notar un par de entradas al cine en la mano del chico, esbozó una sonrisa nada alentadora. Con descaró, se acercó hasta el pobre chico, quién retrocedió un poco asustado. Jet y Aang no eran los mejores amigos que digamos, si no fuera por que el chico calvo era el mejor amigo de Tohp jamás hubiera cruzado más de dos palabras con el arrogante de su hermano.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí Aangy?- el chico calvo ligeramente frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso buscas a mi linda hermanita?- mas una desconfiada sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-No, bueno… ¡Digo sí!- sacudió su cabeza nerviosamente- Hoy… Tenía algo pendiente que hacer con ella- entonces notó la expresión triste que ponía Jet en su cara.

-Lo lamento tanto mi querido calvito. Pero mi hermana no está en casa- al ver la cara de decepción del chico, se acercó un poco más hasta él- Es una lastima… Pero viéndolo de ésta forma. Sería un desperdicio ese par de entradas al cine… ¿No lo crees?- y la mirada que le hecho Anng fue de confusión absoluta- ¡Oh! Es tan romántico… ¡Tú y mi hermosa hermana irán al cine como novios!

-¡E-ella no es mi novia!- gritó avergonzado Aang- Además… Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jet.

-Aangy, aangy, aangy…- negó Jet con su mano- Estas equivocado mi querido amigo… Todo lo que suceda con mi hermana me interesa- mas sin embargo, otra sonrisa sospechosa adorno su rostro- El amor es hermoso mi querido amigo. Tan hermoso como mi querida Katara…- y soltando un suspiro una cara de melancolía adorno su ser.- ¡Daría todo por ir con mi Katara al cine! ¡Igual como tú lo harías con Tophy!- ya Aang de por sí estaba nervioso, con esas palabras de Jet causaron que se sonrojará de sobre manera.

-Jet…- murmuró Aang cansado encogiéndose algo de hombros.- ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?- el chico trigueño se hizo el ofendido, colocando una cómica mueca en su falsa expresión.

-¿Yo? Nada Aang… Sólo quiero recordarte que gastaras tu tiempo… Toph no está en casa- pero Aan le miró quisquillosamente- Si no me crees será muy tu problema… Pero hagamos un trato… ¿Quieres?- fue entonces cuando Aang alzó una ceja.- Yo te ayudo a conquistar a mi hermana y tú me das las entradas al cine. Al fin y al cabo, estarán en mi manos más cómodamente.

-¡P-pero…!

-¡Gracias! ¡Sabías que lo entenderías!- dijo rápidamente Jet mientras con un ágil movimiento le arrebataba las entradas al cine a Aang- Estoy seguro que Katara y yo nos divertiremos a lo lindo…- y una carcajada salió de su boca antes de que se echará a correr, dejando a un anonado Aang enfrente de su casa con la mirada vacía.- ¡Gracias por las entradas calvito!

Aang apretó sus puños fuertemente… ¡Rayos! ¡Siempre Jet se salía con la suya! Frustrado, no le dio más opción más que irse a su casa. Después de todo, Jet le había dicho que Toph no estaba en casa. Y por lo visto, el tramposo adolescente ya estaba lejos de su alcance corriendo por las calles velozmente… Y cuando justamente dio tres pasos, la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro y hermosos ojos.

-¿Aang? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y era Toph, que justamente había terminado de bañarse y arreglarse.

¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito Jet! ¡Le había mentido!... Pobre Aang, definitivamente no era su día.

**-WºWºWºWº**_Continuara…_**ºWºWºWºW-**

¡Yephs! Pues he decidido dejarle hasta ahí. Igual, quería ponerle más cosas pero estoy agotada… Mi vista esta cansada al igual que mis manos ¬¬U ¡Éste día fue cansado! ¡Hoy terminé 3 Fanfics, incluyendo éste y el diseño de una página Web! xD ¡Ya se me seco el cerebro! Por eso, les pido disculpas si hubo demasiados errores ortográficos en este capítulo T.T Pero lo hice en un día y no tuve tiempo de checarlo Jajaja Pero ya más calmada n.nU Trataré de no tardarme tanto en publicar el siguiente capitulo, que les aseguró que por fin Katara y Zuko se encontraran nuevamente ¡No se lo pueden perder! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Mil abrazos! ¡Nos vemos luego y Feliz Año Nuevo! xD


End file.
